The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An optical fiber connector assembly common in the industry is used for mating with a mating optical fiber connector. The optical fiber connector assembly includes a fixing seat and an optical fiber connector mounted on the fixing seat. The optical fiber connector includes an insulating seat and multiple optical fibers accommodated in the insulating seat. Front ends of the optical fibers are exposed on a front end of the insulating seat. The insulating seat has a mating section at a front side and a connecting section at a rear side. The connecting section is used for connecting the mating section and a cable section. The fixing seat is concavely provided with an accommodating groove. The mating section is fixed in the accommodating groove, and the connecting section is located outside the accommodating groove. However, the connecting section is not supported or limited by the fixing seat, resulting in a joint between the connecting section and the mating section to be easily broken, and thus affecting the structural stability of the optical fiber connector. Moreover, when the optical fiber connector and the mating optical fiber connector are mated with each other, the optical fiber connector is fixedly provided on the fixing seat, so the optical fiber connector may easily collide during mating. Further, the optical fiber connector is prone to moving backward when being abutted by the mating optical fiber connector, thereby resulting in a bad contact and affecting transmission of the optical signals.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel optical fiber connector assembly and a connecting system exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.